lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wirtschaft
Die Ökonomie ist die Lehre der Allokation (Zuteilung) begrenzter Ressourcen mit konkurrierenden Verwendungsmöglichkeiten. Wie in jeder Gesellschaft müssen die Überlebenden von Flug 815 ihre Mittel solchermaßen verteilen, dass sie für sie den höchsten Nutzen bringen. Oftmals bedeutet "höchster Nutzen" einfach nur, einen weiteren Tag zu überleben und erfordert sowohl von der Gemeinschaft als auch von jedem Einzelnen eine umsichtige Planung. Standpunkte zur Ressourcenverteilung auf der Insel Wie in allen Ökonomien müssen die Losties sich als Gemeinschaft entscheiden was sie produzieren, wer es produziert und wieviel davon produziert wird. Es gibt verschiedene Lösungsansätze für dieses Problem: *Der sozialistische Denkansatz macht die Ressourcenverteilung unter den Mitgliedern einer Gesellschaft von einer Einzelnen Person, einer Gruppe von Personen oder einer Behörde (Beispiel: Staat) abhängig. *Der kapitalistische Denkansatz überlässt die Ressourcenverteilung auf Handelsbasis eigennützig handelnden freien Mittlern. *Der stammesorientierte Denkansatz beruht auf Handel in kleinerem Umfang (Naturalien) und Allgemeingütern (wie Ana es bei den Tailies demonstriert hat), da kleineren Gemeinschaften die Infrastruktur fehlt ein Handels- und Strafverfolgungssystem aufzubauen. Zitate :Sawyer: Du siehst die Dinge noch nicht im Zusammenhang, Doc. Du bist noch in der Zivilisation. :Jack: Ach ja? Und wo bist du? :Sawyer: [Lächelt] Ich? Ich bin in der Wildnis :Sawyer: Ich hab bei Mr. Miyagi mein letztes Wasser gegen einen Fisch getauscht. So, wie es sich für Höhlenmenschen gehört. :Kate: Du gibst ihm dein letztes Wasser? :Sawyer: Wasser ist nichts wert, Sommersprosse. Früher oder später wird’s regnen und ich bin Optimist. :Jack: Du greifst einen Jungen an, der versucht, seiner Schwester zu helfen. :Sawyer: Nein, ich hab einen Dieb erwischt, der sich an meinem Zeug vergreifen wollte. :Jack: Dein Zeug? [Jack wird lauter und lauter während er fortfährt, Sawyer brüllt dazwischen, und es gibt ein heilloses Durcheinander] Wieso dein Zeug? :Sawyer: -- das ich verstecken musste, weil hier jeder glaubt, er könnte sich einfach selbst bedienen. :Jack: Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, du könntest fremde Koffer plündern und schon gehört alles dir. :Sawyer: Hey! Ich weiß nicht, ob du mit deinem Höhlenvolk Muscheln tauschst, wenn ihr Geschäfte macht, aber hier bei uns läuft das anders. Jeder Mann hat sein Recht, seinen Besitz zu verteidigen, kapiert? :Jack: Steh auf! :Sawyer: Wieso? Willst du sehen, wer größer ist? :Jack: Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir den anderen sagen müssen, was wir gefunden haben. [zu Hurley] Also, weißt du Bescheid? :Hurley: Eine Inventurliste von allem. Wir sollen möglichst lange was davon haben. :Jack: Erstmal bekommt niemand irgendetwas und keine Ausnahmen, dafür bist du verantwortlich, Hurley, okay? :[Später zu Rose:] :Hurley: Rose, ich erklär dir mal was. Es ging uns sehr gut, auch ohne [Er reißt eine Chipstüte aus dem Regal] Kartoffelchips, aber jetzt haben wir Kartoffelchips und alle werden sie haben wollen. Wenn Steve sie bekommt, wird Charlie sauer, aber er ist nicht etwa sauer auf Steve, er ist sauer auf mich. Sozialismus (Jack) Jack repräsentiert den sozialistischen Ansatz in Bezug auf die Ressourcenverteilung. Mit einem wachsamen Blick auf das Potential zur Eigennützigkeit unter den Überlebenden, ist Jack ein grundsätzlich wohlmeinender Mann, der versucht die Probleme, die durch die Knappheit der Güter auf der Insel entstehen, teilweise bis zum Punkt der persönlichen Erschöpfung zu lösen. Jacks Nachname ,"Shepherd" (deutsch: Hirte), unterstützt diese Interpretation noch: er existiert um das Leben der Überlebenden zu steuern und zu managen und für sie zu sorgen. Sich selbst überlassen würden die Losties sich selbst und ihr Umfeld vermutlich in kürzester Zeit zerstören. Pro Am Tag des Absturzes wird Jack aufgrund seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe und seiner medizinischen Fähigkeiten gewissermaßen als Anführer ausgewählt . *Jacks Ansatz, das Leben der Gestrandeten zu organisieren, ähnelt am ehesten dem des Sozialismus, denn er scheint zu glauben, er allein sei in der Position, die limitierten Ressourcen der Insel (Nahrung, Wasser, Waffen, Medikamente) ihrer sinnvollsten Verwendung zuzuführen. Es ist dabei mehr sein Ziel, für das Wohlergehen der Gemeinschaft zu sorgen als für sein eigenes. Das zeigt sich zum Beispiel als er den Umzug vom Strandlager zu den Höhlen am Ende von Folge 1x05 anregt. Indem er aber im Alleingang diktiert von wem welche Ressourcen genutzt werden , zwingt er den wirtschaftlichen Problemen auf der Insel einen verstaatlichten Lösungsansatz auf. *Wann immer sich jemand über Jacks Entscheidungen beschwert, argumentiert er für gewöhnlich, dass keiner das Recht habe, sich über seine Anführerschaft zu beschweren, wenn er auf der anderen Seite genau diese Leistung von ihm erwartet. Kontra Obwohl seine Motive wohlmeinend scheinen, hat Jacks kollektiver Ansatz, das Überleben auf der Insel anzugehen, erschreckende Konsequenzen *Kritiker haben geschrieben, dass der Sozialismus oft bei der angemessenen Adressierung des Problems der Ressourcenverteilung in Gemeinschaften versagt. In manchen Situationen scheint er außerdem auf körperliche Nötigung, Inhaftierung, Folter und groß angelegte Mordkampagnen zurückzugreifen um seine Ziele zu erreichen (So z.B. viele Einrichtungen der Sowietunion, wie das Gulag, obwohl dieses am extremsten kommunistischen Ende des Spektrums einzuordnen ist.). *Als Shannon zum Beispiel einen Asthmaanfall hat, und Jack (irrtümlicherweise) der Überzeugung ist, dass Sawyer im Besitz ihres Inhalators ist, konfrontieren Sayid und er ihn, schlagen ihn nieder, fesseln ihn an einen Baum und foltern ihn. (Es ist es an dieser Stelle noch wert zu erwähnen, dass Jack am Ende mehr Zeit damit verbracht hat, Sawyers Folterung beizuwohnen, als daran zu arbeiten, Shannon zu helfen. Das hat Sun in seiner Abwesenheit getan. Er hat sich außerdem nie bei Sawyer entschuldigt.) * Der sozialistische Ansatz bedingt, dass Jack entgegen dem Wohl des Einzelnen und der Verantwortung aller Losties für das "Wohl der Gemeinschaft" handelt, wenn er der Meinung ist, dass es notwendig ist. **Beispiel: Er trickst Kate in Folge 1x24 aus und räumt das Dynamit von ihrer Tasche in seine. Das Problem mit dem Wasser Ressourcen, deren gesamtwirtschaftlicher Verbrauch überlebenswichtig ist, die allerdings auch für jedermann frei zugänglich sind, sind anfällig für übermäßige Nutzung und Ausbeutung. Dies wird allgemein als ''Tragik der Allmende bezeichnet. Die Problematik ist ein direktes Resultat der mangelnden Definition von Eigentumsrechten und befällt solche kommunalen Gesellschaften, die das Konzept des privaten Eigentums ablehnen. * Da niemand von der Nutzung der Ressource ausgeschlossen werden kann, hat auch niemand einen Anreiz diese Ressource zu schonen. Für Verbrauchsgüter wie Wasser oder Nahrung bedeutet das, dass jeder Einzelne vielmehr noch angespornt ist, heute ein kleines bisschen mehr zu verbrauchen, was weniger für morgen übrig lässt. Täten sie das nämlich nicht, könnte ihnen ja ein anderer zuvor kommen - das ist die Strafe für Sparsamkeit. *Ein klassisches Beispiel für diese Problematik ist die nahezu vollständige Ausrottung des nordamerikanischen Bisons, welches stark "übererntet" wurde und deshalb fast ausgestorben ist. Der Dodo (eine Vogelart) soll angeblich auch ein Opfer der Allmende geworden sein. Niemand besitzt die Wasserflaschen, die die Losties nutzen um Wasser darin aufzubewahren. Infolgedessen trinken einige von ihnen zuviel Wasser. Das ist ein Beispiel dafür, dass die Inselwirtschaft einen zu großen Teil ihrer Wasserressourcen dem kurzfristigen Verbrauch zuweist und zu wenig für den zukünftigen Bedarf konserviert. Die Lösung, die Jack für dieses Problem vorschlägt, wird schon seit Anbeginn der Zeitrechnung von Regierungen angewendet: den Zugang zu begrenzen und die Ressource zuzuteilen. Ohne Rationierung hätte das Handeln im eigenen Interesse mit Sicherheit zum übermäßigen Verbrauch des Wassers geführt und damit höchstwahrscheinlich zum Tod der schwächeren Mitglieder der Gruppe. Kapitalismus (Sawyer) Sawyer repräsentiert eine dominante Form der wirtschaftlichen Organisation in industrialisierten Gesellschaften: den Kapitalismus. Im Gegensatz zum Sozialismus löst der Kapitalismus ökonomische Probleme indem er auf das eigennützige Handeln Einzelner setzt und den fast gleichberechtigten Austausch von Waren auf der Basis von Angebot und Nachfrage. Es ist heutzutage anerkannt, dass Märkte in der Lage sind, Ergebnisse zum sozialen Vorteil durch unsichtbare Marktkräfte zu erwirtschaften (auch als "Die Unsichtbare-Hand-Hypothese" bezeichnet). Wie auch schon bei Jack Shepard (vgl. 'shephard' = Hirte), wird diese Interpretation durch Sawyers Nachname 'Ford' unterstützt (Henry Ford war ein erfolgreicher Automobilhersteller, Unternehmer und eine Ikone des amerikanischen Kapitalismus.). "Hausbau" Eigentumsrechte sind ein wichtiger Aspekt sowohl in der Marktwirtschaft als auch in LOST. Einige Philosophen, wie z.B. der echte John Locke, behaupten, dass Eigentum entsteht, wenn "Arbeitskraft auf Kapital trifft." *Sawyer ist der Einzige, der anscheinend kontinuierlich Eigentum anhäuft. Er durchsucht die Wrackteile und hortet alles was er in die Finger bekommt und was auch nur ansatzweise wertvoll sein könnte, sei es jetzt oder in Zukunft. So besitzt Sawyer zum Ende der 1. Staffel eine beträchtliche Menge handelbarer Besitztümer. *Sein Umsturz, der in Folge 2x13 dazu führt, dass er in den Besitz der Waffen gelangt, die er einen Großteil der 2. Staffel auch behält, ist eine Ausweitung seiner Vorgehensweise in der 1. Staffel. *Trotz der Tatsache, dass einige dieser Besitztümer eigentlich Überlebenden auf der Insel gehören, wird Sawyers Verhalten von den meisten Überlebenden stillschweigend geduldet. Ohne diese Akzeptanz könnte er keine Güter anhäufen. Es gibt eine Art Übereinkommen, dass, obwohl Sawyers Monopolstellung unfair ist, er trotzdem als der Besitzer dieser Güter angesehen wird, wirksam durch die Bergung derselben aus dem Wrack. Verhandlungsstärke Es wurden bereits viele Versuche unternommen, herauszufinden, inwiefern Ungleichgewichtigkeiten in Machtverhältnissen den Handel beinflussen. Theorethische Rollenspiele, wie das "Nash bargaining Game" (u.a. Zwei Parteien beanspruchen unabhängig voneinander einen Anteil an einem vorher mengenmäßig definierten Gut - üblicherweise Geld. Wenn die Summe ihrer Ansprüche die Gesamtmenge des Gutes nicht übersteigt, erhalten sie den geforderten Anteil, übersteigt sie sie, erhält keiner etwas.) demonstrieren die wichtige Rolle von "Bedrohung" in der Ressourcenverteilung. Je weniger Auswahlmöglichkeiten einer Person außerhalb einer Geschäftsbeziehung zur Verfügung stehen, desto kleiner der Anteil am Gesamtkuchen, den sie am Ende zum Ausgleich erhalten. Sawyer besitzt eine beträchtliche Verhandlungsstärke dank seinem erheblichen Schatz an geborgenen Gütern. In der Folge scheinen die anderen Überlebenden stärker von ihm abhängig zu sein als er von ihnen und geben ihm somit die Gelegenheit, wiederholt Gefälligkeiten und Dienstleistungen in Anspruch zu nehmen, ähnlich den Großunternehmern in der echten Welt, die ihre Machtstellung und ihren Reichtum dazu nutzen, die weniger Glücklichen zu manipulieren. Ein wiederkehrendes Thema in der Serie sind die Strategien, die Jack und die anderen anwenden um Sawyer dazu zu bewegen, ihnen Dinge zu überlassen, die ein anderes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft benötigt. Oft gelingt ihnen das nur durch List oder Gewaltanwendung. In Folge 1x08 z. B., erleidet Shannon einen Asthmaanfall und benötigt dringend ihr Medikament (ziemlich sicher ein auf Salbutamol basierendes Steroid, z. B. Ventolin), von dem Jack und ein paar andere glauben, dass es sich zwar in Sawyers Besitz befindet, er dafür jedoch keine Verwendung hat. Er könnte es also ohne Frage für das Wohlergehen der Gruppe freigeben. Sawyer, der den primitiven Kapitalismus repräsentiert, stellt sich jedoch quer. Er will Shannon den Inhalator überlassen, jedoch nur nach ausführlichen Verhandlungen, das bedeutet, er will ihn nur im Austausch gegen einen Kuss von Kate herausrücken. Dieses Geschäft endet nicht besonders glücklich für Sawyer (andererseits bekommt er am Ende seinen Kuss). In der 2. Staffel gibt es ähnliche Szenen: *Sun benötigt einen Schwangerschaftstest. *Hurley benötigt Psychopharmaka (interessanterweise verlangt er das Klonopin ''nachdem Jack die medizinischen Vorräte bereits nach einem Pokerspiel von Sawyer erhalten hat, bei dem er Zeuge war). *Und natürlich Jack, der den gesamten medizinischen Bestand von Flug 815 von Sawyer einfordert (und erhält). Es sollte zusätzlich allerdings auch noch festgehalten werden, dass Sawyers Kapitalismus von äußerst seltenen Anfällen von Mitgefühl abgeschwächt wird.: *Als Boone verletzt ist rückt er seinen Alkoholvorrat ohne Diskussion oder auch nur den Versuch zu handeln heraus. *Als Kate ihm erzählt, dass Aaron krank ist, bietet er ihr sofort seinen Medikamentenvorrat an und bietet sogar an, sie und Claire bei ihrer Mission zu begleiten. ( ) *Als Libby im Sterben liegt, führt er Kate zu seinem geheimen Vorratslager, obwohl das bedeutet, dass er gleichzeitig auch das Versteck der Waffen preisgibt. *Als Claire Kopfschmerzen hat und nach Aspirin fragt, holt er sofort welches. (Dem geht allerdings eine Zeit der sozialen Indoktrinierung durch Hurley vorraus). (3.16 One of Us) Inselhandel Damit ein Markt effizient funktioniert, sollten die Transaktionskosten eines Geschäfts niedrig bis Null sein. Auf der Insel ist das jedoch nicht der Fall, was zu vielerlei Komplikationen führt, sobald zwei oder mehr Personen zu Handeln versuchen. Laut dem Coase Theorem, welches davon ausgeht, dass Privatparteien eine optimale Allokation der Ressourcen erreichen können indem sie privat verhandeln, egal wie die Eigentumsrechte zuvor verteilt waren, sofern keine Kosten involviert sind. Handel sollte selbst dann stattfinden, wenn das gesamte Eigentum einer einzigen Person zufällt, wie es auf der Insel der Fall ist. Dass das auf der Insel so selten passiert, legt die Vermutung nahe, dass die Transaktionskosten zu hoch sind. Was könnten Gründe hierfür sein? Eine Ursache könnte das Fehlen von Geld auf der Insel sein. Geld hat den Vorteil, dass man es anhäufen und damit den Wert von Gütern bestimmen kann. Ohne Geld ist der Tauschhandel die einzig verbleibende Möglichkeit Geschäfte zu machen. Die meisten Bewohner der Insel haben jedoch wenig, mit dem sie solchen Handel betreiben könnten, außerdem ist der Tauschhandel im Vergleich zum Handel mit Geld ein äußerst ineffizientes System. Um also z. B. etwas von Sawyer zu bekommen, ist zuvor eine ganze Reihe von Geschäften mit anderen Überlebenden notwendig, um letztendlich an das Gut oder die Dienstleistung zu kommen, das/die für das Geschäft mit Sawyer nötig ist. Damit Tauschhandel stattfinden kann müssen die folgenden Bedingungen erfüllt sein: *Sawyer ist im Besitz von etwas, dass ein anderer haben möchte. *Dieser andere hat etwas, das Sawyer haben möchte. *Jeder von ihnen misst dem jeweils anderen Gut mehr Wert zu als jenem, das sich in ihrem Besitz befindet. Sind diese Bedingungen erfüllt, kann und wird der Handel stattfinden, aber es ist zu erwähnen, dass das Zusammentreffen von Umständen eine weitere Bedingung darstellt. Z. B. ist es den Umständen zu verdanken, dass Michael den Wert von Sawyers Ausrüstung höher bemisst als den freien Platz auf seinem Floß, und umgekehrt. Da ein Zusammentreffen von zweiseitigen Bedürfnissen naturgemäß selten ist, können viele Geschäfte zum beidseitigen Vorteil in einer Wirtschaft, die auf Tauschhandel basiert, nicht stattfinden. Jacks Philosophie kontra Sawyers Philosophie In LOST werden die Stärken und Schwächen beider Organisationsformen geschickt hervorgehoben. *Jack hat demonstriert, dass der Sozialismus selbst mit den besten Absichten in zivile Verrohung ausarten kann. **Beispiele: ***Er ist im Widerspruch zu seinen Aussagen in zur Schwan-Station zurückgegangen. ***Seine Zustimmung zu Sawyers Folterung durch Sayid. ) *Der Kapitalismus wird problematisch, wenn der Handel wegen hoher Transaktionskosten odere durch monopolistische Machtstrukturen unmöglich wird. ** Der Tauschhandel ist eine starke Einschränkung des Handels, weshalb viele der Überlebenden in relativer Armut gefangen sind. ** Durch Sawyers Monopolstellung können "die Märkte" ihren wichtigsten Einsatzmöglichkeiten keine Mittel zuweisen, was jegliche potentiellen Vorteile des Kapitalismus von vornherein unterminiert. Kritik an der Sozialismus/ Kapitalismus Unterteilung Es taucht der Einwand auf, dass weder Jack noch Sawyer zu 100% das Konzept des Sozialismus bzw. Kapitalismus repräsentieren, und dass man die Wirtschaftsstruktur der Insel keiner der beiden Formen eindeutig zuordnen kann. Sawyer = Kapitalismus Auf der Insel verteidigt Sawyer sein Recht, die Gegenstände, die er aus dem Wrack des Rumpfteils geborgen hat, zu seinem Eigentum zu machen, aufs Schärfste. Obwohl sich seine Vorstellungen zum Thema Eigentumsrechte mit denen des Kapitalismus decken, wäre die Art und Weise, auf die er sich das Gut angeeignet hat, in einer kapitalistischen Gesellschaft strafbar. Er hat sich nicht nur das Eigentum von Toten angeeignet, sondern außerdem auch noch von Überlebenden gestohlen. Seine Vorstellungen entsprechen demnach mehr dem monarchischen Konzept, laut dem die Eigentumsrechte eines Einzelnen höher zu bewerten sind als die eines Anderen. Jack = Sozialismus Jack setzt sich auf der Insel für eine fairere Verteilung der Ressourcen ein, was vordergründig dem sozialistischen Konzept ähnelt. Wenn man die Sache näher betrachtet, fallen jedoch Unterschiede auf. Nach sozialistischer Vorstellung nimmt der Staat die Rolle des Vermittlers ein und sorgt für die gemeinschaftliche Umverteilung, auf der Insel existiert jedoch kein staatliches System. Außerdem besagt der Sozialismus, dass der Staat alle Ressourcen besitzt, aber wie gesagt: es gibt keinen Staat. Jacks Ansichten, wie er sie in seiner Ansprache in Folge 2x23 vermittelt, sind demnach eher mit einer Stammeswirtschaft bzw. Überlebenden- oder Gemeinschaftswirtschaft zu vergleichen als einer Sozialistischen. Stammeswirtschaft (Locke) Die Hauptthese der o.g. Kritik ist die Tatsache, dass die Bevölkerung der Insel zu klein ist um die Bildung eines Rechtsgrundsatzes oder Staates zuzulassen. Diese beiden Instanzen spielen jedoch eine zentrale Rolle sowohl im Sozialismus als auch im Kapitalismus. Ohne Rechtsgrundsatz und einen Staat, der ihn durchsetzt, sind Eigentumsrechte bedeutungslos. Der Sozialismus benötigt zur Ressourcenverteilung einen Staat, der als Mittler agiert. Das einzige wirtschaftliche System, das den Überlebenden des Fluges 815 bleibt, ist demnach das der Jäger und Sammler, welches für den Eigenbedarf wirtschaftet und als wirtschaftliches Modell die meiste Zeit seit Existenz der Menschheit Anwendung fand. In diesem Modell werden die Systemressourcen gemeinschaftlich geteilt und Ressourcen werden nicht als Eigentum eines einzelnen Individuums oder des Kollektivs betrachtet, sondern vielmehr als Gabe, gewonnen aus dem natürlichen Überfluss. Dieser Entwurf enthält viele Elemente der Theorie der sogenannten Geschenkwirtschaft. Sawyers Weigerung, sich in die "Geschenkwirtschaft" auf der Insel einzubringen, könnte mehr an seiner emotionalen Unfähigkeit zu Vertrauen (und sich erkenntlich zu zeigen) liegen, als an seinem ausgeprägten Glauben an ein kapitalistisches System. Weil die Wirtschaft auf der Insel unter den gegebenen Umständen auf diese Weise am effektivsten ist, ist Jacks Akzeptanz der Geschenkökonomie eventuell eher auf reinen Pragmatismus zurückzuführen als eine Bekenntnis zu einem sozialistischen oder egalitären Ideal. Übernommener/ geerbter Reichtum In der zweiten Staffel ist der größte Teil des Reichtums der Losties weder durch sozialistische, noch durch kapitalistische oder stammeswirtschaftliche Methoden entstanden, sondern wurde von den Erbauern der Schwan-Station übernommen. Die wirtschaftlichen Vorteile von elektrischem Strom, fließendem Wasser, der Beleuchtung bei Nacht und zusätzlich einem ganzen Waffenarsenal sind nichts, was von den Losties erschaffen wurde, sondern von jenen, die vor ihnen da waren. Infolgedessen könnte man die These aufstellen, dass die Losties den Wert dieser Gegenstände wesentlich anders bemessen als alle anderen Güter auf der Insel. Weitere Referenzen *Eine der literarischen Referenzen ist "Unten am Fluss" von Richard Adams, ein Buch, dass ähnliche Charakter- und Handlungsstränge wie LOST aufweist. Die Wildkaninchen, die in diesem Buch die Hauptcharaktere darstellen, erfahren das Leben in sowohl sozialistischen als auch faschistischen Gesellschaftsstrukturen, bevor sie sich zu einem demokratisch-kapitalistischen Ideal bekennen. *Am Ende von Folge 3x12 liest Sawyer "Der Ursprung" von Ayn Rand. Thema dieses Buches sind der "Individualismus und der Kollektivismus in der Seele eines Menschen". ** Kollektivismus ist in "Der Ursprung" ein Synonym für den Sozialismus. ** Individualismus steht (noch mehr in "Atlas wirft die Welt ab", einem weiteren Buch von Ayn Rand) in gleichem Sinne als Synonym für den Kapitalismus. ** Sawyer ist die Verkörperung des korrupten Individualismus und Jack der Inbegriff des Kollektivismus, vielleicht nicht weniger korrupt. *Trittbrettfahrerverhalten wird in Folge 2x19 analysiert. Bei jedem gemeinschaftlichen Projekt, das dem Wohle aller Mitglieder einer Gruppe dient, wird es immer Mitglieder geben, die härter arbeiten als andere. Daraus resultiert eine scheinbare Ungerechtigkeit unter den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft, da jene, die weniger Energie in das gemeinsame Projekt gesteckt haben, am Ende trotzdem die gleichen Vorteile genießen wie jene, die den Hauptteil der Arbeit getragen haben. Bernard versucht ein Hilfesignal zu bauen, aber der Großteil der Campbewohner weigert sich, sich zu beteiligen, obwohl sie in gleichem Maße von seiner Arbeit profitieren würden wie er selbst. Ein weiteres Beispiel für das Trittbrettfahrerproblem ist die Tatsache, dass Jin und Locke einen unproportional großen Beitrag zur Versorgung der Überlebenden mit Nahrung leisten. Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen Kategorie:Wissenschaft